1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head suspension for supporting a magnetic head slider that reads and/or writes data from and to a recording medium such as a hard disk drive.
2. Related Art
A magnetic head suspension that supports a magnetic head slider is required to accurately and quickly have the magnetic head slider positioned onto a center of a target track.
More specifically, the magnetic head suspension is directly or indirectly connected at a proximal side to an actuator such as a voice coil motor, and has the magnetic head slider, which is supported at a distal side, positioned onto the target track by being swung around a swing center by the actuator.
In order to accurately and quickly position the magnetic head slider onto the target track, a vibration of the magnetic head slider has to be reduced as much as possible even if a frequency of a diving signal for the actuator is increased.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-279570 (hereinafter referred to as prior art document 1) discloses a load beam part that has a plate-like main body portion disposed parallel to a disk surface and paired right and left flange portions bent from side edges of the main body portion toward a direction away from the disk surface, wherein the main body portion is provided with an auxiliary flange so that the rigidity of the load beam part is increased.
The configuration disclosed by the prior art document 1 is useful in that a resonance frequency can be effectively increased since the rigidity of the load beam part can be increased without mass increase.
However, formation of the auxiliary flange requires an additional manufacturing process, which results in a problem of cost increase due to increase of manufacturing process and necessity of a dedicated die.